


the stories of nct dream

by chensungienano



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff and Smut, I promise it's not all smut lmfaooo, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28840788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chensungienano/pseuds/chensungienano
Summary: Everyone wants love. These are just the stories of the members falling in and out of love with each other.ornct dream oneshots for the soul
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Zhong Chen Le, Na Jaemin/Park Jisung, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Kudos: 27





	1. hi

I decided to make this book! I don't quite know what to do now that I have it. 

Please leave me some requests and suggestions and I will be sure to take them into careful consideration. I hope to update this book with a short story in the next week or so. Let me know what you think and give me some input! I appreciate the kudos and bookmarks on all of my works. 

This will strictly be nct dream, and it is the ot7 version! If you want a ship outside of dream, or even nct, let me know and I'll make another book!

This book will have a total of 32 chapters. Two will be like this (intro and conclusion), and there will be 30 oneshots. Of course, I will probably make another book just like this right after lmfaooo.

Please don't be a silent reader! 

Either comment or hit me up on Wattpad @Chensungienano 

Thanks loves <3


	2. sun kissed || chensung [EXPLICIT]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh my god Jisung…”
> 
> Jisung was currently in the process of sucking on Chenle’s neck. He didn’t quite remember how he got into the position he was in. All he remembered was kissing and teasing Chenle while eating dinner in front of Chenle’s parents…. and now Chenle was sitting on his lap, his neck exposed, littered with hickeys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jisung's an adult now!!!! **So, let the smut commence.**

**[THIS CONTAINS SEXUAL ACTIONS, PLEASE LEAVE IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE]**

“Oh my god Jisung…”

Jisung was currently in the process of sucking on Chenle’s neck. He didn’t quite remember how he got into the position he was in. All he remembered was kissing and teasing Chenle while eating dinner in front of Chenle’s parents…. and now Chenle was sitting on his lap, his neck exposed, littered with hickeys.

Chenle began fiddling with the edge of Jisung’s shirt. Jisung got the hint and pulled away for just long enough for Chenle to remove his shirt. Jisung shivered at the cold air touching his exposed skin. He dove back into their heated kiss as Chenle ran his hands up and down his bare torso. Once they both were satisfied, they pulled away with a string of saliva connecting their lips.

Chenle fiddled with Jisung’s belt, aimlessly hinting at what he wanted. He whined in frustration as Jisung rolled over and wrapped himself in their comforter.

“Jisung! Stop messing with me”

Jisung peeked out from under the covers, “Who said I was messing with you?” he sealed it with a flirtatious wink before he dove back under the soft covers.

“You’re such a dork, Jisung Park”

“Only yours”

“Come out of there and kiss me!!”

Chenle rolled his eyes and decided to do something daring. He wasn’t the coward of the relationship, after all. That job was reserved for Jisung.

He leaned down, presumably where Jisung’s ears would be and whispered, “or if you want, you could fuck me until I can’t breathe”

Right after he stood, opened the door, and skipped out, cackling.

He left Jisung there, scrambling out from under the covers, yelling “wait!!!!! I didn’t know that was an option!!!!”

It ended up with Jisung chasing Chenle around their shared apartment. The fading sunlight was illuminating the apartment, highlighting Chenle’s soft features.

Once Jisung had Chenle backed up into a corner, he dove back in.

Their lips connected, both of them were breathless from running. Jisung tried to deepen the kiss by licking a stripe on Chenle’s bottom lip, but he didn’t comply. He bit down, and Chenle opened his mouth, but without a sound. Usually he was loud, and Jisung noticed he was awfully quiet.

He pulled away, “quit playing games”

“I’m not. Maybe your kissing isn’t enough to make me moan” Chenle said it so matter-of-factly that Jisung yanked him forward so their hot bodies were pressed flush against each other.

Immediately, he dove into the crook of Chenle’s neck and began sucking and biting. Chenle bit his lip and tried to hold in all of his sounds. On a particularly hard suck, he let out a sigh. Satisfied, Jisung resumed, a smirk plastered on his face. When Jisung found his sweet spot, Chenle shoved him away, running to their room giggling.

“Chenle!!! Stop your bullshittttt!!!!”

“Fine. But only if you promise to fuck me eventually”

“Deal”

And with that, their kissing resumed, until Chenle pulled away to remove his shirt. “It was too hot” was his response to Jisung’s raised eyebrow. Once more, Chenle began fiddling with Jisung’s belt. Unlike before, Jisung allowed him to undo his belt and remove his pants. They moved backwards until the back of Jisung’s knees hit the bed. They flopped down, Chenle admiring Jisung’s golden skin in the sunset, compared to his own incredibly pale complexion.

“Hey! No fair! How come you get to have pants!!!!” Jisung whined, sounding like a child

Chenle rolled his eyes and removed his pants, seating himself over Jisung’s laying body. He leaned forward, reconnecting their lips for the nth time. Slowly, Jisung began rolling his hips upwards into Chenle’s crotch. The smaller let out a satisfied moan and began grinding downwards. They both groaned into the kiss.

One Chenle got impatient, he began palming Jisung through his boxers. Jisung let out a chuckle and, “Ugh, someone’s impatient, huh Chenle?”

“Just shut up and hurry” 

“Fine, anything for you babe”

“Ew”

Jisung removed both his and Chenle’s boxers to find Chenle was already hard and leaking. He couldn’t say much, since he was basically the same. He grasped Chenle’s dick and began stroking it, long and agonizingly.

“Ughhhhh Jisungieee quit teasingggg”

“That’s the most fun part”

“No, the most fun part is when you get your fingers inside me”

“Ok, if you insist”

Jisung flipped him onto his stomach with ease, and reached into the nightstand for lube. He uncapped it and put a considerable amount on his fingers before lining one up to Chenle’s hole. Chenle shivered at the cold fingers and tried to push back onto the wet digits.

“Come on Jisung Park!!! I can take more than one and you don’t have to be so soft!!!! It’s like you don’t know how to use your fingers!!”

Out of nowhere Jisung slammed three of his fingers into him and Chenle let out an ear-splitting scream.

“Guess I do know how to finger you properly”

“Shut the fuck u-ah up Jisung Park”

Chenle reached down and began lazily stroking himself, he began panting and groaning loudly. “Hnggg- more, I want more” Jisung knew that he was close so he pulled his fingers out.

“Noooooooo Jisungieeee I was close!”

“Fine, suck my dick and I’ll let you finish”

“Fuck you”

“Don’t worry, we can arrange that for next time”

Chenle smacked a snickering Jisung upside the head and crouched over his pelvis. He began to lick at the head of his cock before sinking down, the blunt tip hitting the back of his throat. Jisung let out a guttural moan before latching his hands into Chenle’s hair.

As if asking for permission to fuck Chenle’s mouth, he lightly thrusted up. Chenle didn’t gag, so he did it again. This time Chenle moaned, and he continued. Tears began streaming down Chenle’s cheeks but he didn’t pull off. Once Chenle felt Jisung’s thighs tremble slightly, he pulled off. Jisung let out a whine, but Chenle shot him a “that’s what you get” look.

Jisung then sat up and pulled Chenle over him, lining him with his soaked dick. Chenle began to sink down, moaning at the stretch. Once he bottomed out, Jisung looked into his eyes.

“You do the work, sweetie”

Chenle rolled his eyes and began rolling his hips. He moaned and collapsed onto Jisung’s shoulder. He purposefully moved slowly to make Jisung impatient.

Eventually the slow pace was agonizing for Chenle too, so he began bouncing faster, Jisung’s name rolling off of his tongue. Jisung began drawing circles on his back with his thumbs, grasping his hips. His pace slowed as he got tired, and he began whining.

“Jisungieeeee, please fuck me”

“Of course”

Jisung slid his legs up and began to thrust up animalistically into Chenle’s wet heat. He moaned at the change of pace and dominance.

“You feel so good baby”

“I’m so full, it’s so good” Chenle choked out

Jisung then pulled out, ignoring Chenle’s protests and flipped them. Jisung was now behind Chenle, and he hit different places. He went in way deeper than Chenle could have imagined. “Hgnnn, jisuuung” Jisung groaned and sped is pace, his thrusts getting sloppy as he neared his climax.

“JISUNG- I’M CUMMING”

“It’s ok, cum for me baby”

Chenle fell apart with a yell, and slumped down. The spasming of his hole caused Jisung to cum deep inside him. Once they had ridden through their orgasms, they collapsed onto the warm covers.

Jisung pressed a kiss to Chenle’s forehead and he got a satisfied sigh in response.

“I’ll be right back, I have to clean up” Jisung said while standing to leave.

“Noooooo Jisungieeee”

Chenle began making grabby hands, in which Jisung nearly melted at.

“You’re dirty and sticky”

“Clean tomorrow, cuddle now” Chenle remarked, pulling Jisung back down, to which he didn’t object.

“Fine. you win”

Chenle appeared asleep, and it was golden hour.

“I love you” Jisung whispered, admiring his features.

“I love you too” Chenle responded, making Jisung blush.

Jisung pulled the covers over them and kissed Chenle’s head. Chenle sighed as he fell asleep, draped over Jisung. The lighting made Jisung smile, as Chenle and his intertwined hands looked,

‘sunkissed’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided I'm better at writing foreplay than the smut itself. Forgive me, for I have sinned. Happy late birthday Jisungiee. Thanks for reading!!!!! <333
> 
> I promise this book won't be all sex.


	3. so something happened

im back bitches.


End file.
